


Not Who You Seem to Be

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John isn't dead, Plot Twists, Someone isn't who they seems, Thomas and Alex are friends, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is seemingly dead. He has a secret. How will this go down?





	

It was a normal day for Alexander. He woke up. He ate breakfast. He took a shower. He got dressed. He needed groceries. But first he needed money. 

He drove to the bank, rapping _In The Heights_ on the way. Alex decided that the line for the ATM was too long. Still humming, he entered the bank and chose a line with only six people. He waved as he saw his friends, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and Lafayette. 

Suddenly the doors burst open. At least eight people dressed in form-fitting clothing entered. Scarves were wrapped around their heads so that you could only see their eyes.

Each of them whipped out a semi-automatic gun and starting shooting like crazy. The people screamed and tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. A woman beside Alex fell, her head bloodied. Blood splattered onto Alex's hands and clothes. Screams were cut short.

Alex felt his chest heave. Where was his friends? Was this how they were going to die? A hand clapped over his mouth and dragged him into a hidden room. Alex tried to resist. It was no use.

He found himself in a chair. He tried to scream, but it came out as a strangled gurgle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice warned him gravely. As Alex's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw his savior's face. 

"Jefferson?" he asked incredulously. Thomas nodded and put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet if you want to live," he hissed.

"But-"

"Alex?" whispered a French voice. "Alex, mon Dieu, me and Herc were so worried!"

So Laf and Herc were okay. But...

"Where's John?" Alex asked suddenly. Thomas' eyes darted.

"I, um, couldn't get him out in time," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Right now, Alex felt too numb to process this, so he simply said, "Oh."

The four men sat in silence for a bit, terrified to make even a tiny bit of making even the smallest move. There were screams cut short, shots ringing out. Finally silence. An hour passed in this silence, no one daring to open the door.

Then police arrived. The officers talked a bit, then Thomas called out, "Survivors in the closet!"

The knob slowly turned. The door opened. Alex squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the bloody mess. He was led away. He'd need therapy.

Had he scanned the room, Alex would've noticed John's body wasn't there.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcome! Will update every now and then.


End file.
